1Nanimate 1Nsanity Elimination Table
Vote History Episode 1 (contestants) Hexhammer: 0 votes Hotball1: 0 votes LuisLuigi26: 0 votes Lukecraft2929: 0 votes Trainiac: 0 votes TomorrowX: 0 votes Jafi: 1 vote Sonic49: 7 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 8 votes Sonic's last words: "PINEAPPLE" ---- Episode 2 (spectators) ElectroBlaze: 0 votes Elektrix: 0 votes SwayVirus: 1 vote ZenthicAnagramZ48: 2 votes ZenthicYoshi: 2 votes RyanR678: 3 votes Psychomaniac14: 11 votes Jac1236: 24 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 43 votes Jac's last words: "gay" ---- Episode 3 (spectators) ElectroBlaze: 0 votes Elektrix: 2 votes ZenthicYoshi: 3 votes Psychomaniac14: 10 votes ZenthicAnagramZ48: 12 votes RyanR678: 66 votes SwayVirus: 141 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 235 votes Sway's last words: "hi" ---- Episode 4 (contestants) Hotball1: 0 votes Jafi: 0 votes Lukecraft2929: 0 votes Trainiac: 0 votes TomorrowX: 0 votes Hexhammer: 1 vote LuisLuigi26: 4 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 5 votes4 Luis' last words: N/A ---- Episode 5 (spectators) ZenthicYoshi: 0 votes ElectroBlaze: 1 vote ZenthicAnagramZ48: 1 vote Psychomaniac14: 2 votes RyanR678: 2 votes Elektrix: 3 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 9 votes Elektrix's last words: N/A ---- Episode 6 (spectators) ZenthicAnagramZ48: 0 votes ZenthicYoshi: 0 votes RyanR678: 1 vote ElectroBlaze: 2 votes Psychomaniac14: 7 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 10 votes Psycho's last words: N/A ---- Episode 7 (spectators) Hexhammer: 0 votes Jafi: 0 votes Lukecraft2929: 0 votes Trainiac: 0 votes Hotball1: 1 vote (ELIMINATED)6 TomorrowX: 6 votes6 Total: 7 votes Hotball's last words: "ye u guys already voted me lol just eliminate me" ---- Episode 8 (contestants) Jac1236: 0 votes SwayVirus: 0 votes LuisLuigi26: 0 votes Psychomaniac14: 0 votes Hotball1: 0 votes Elektrix: 1 vote Sonic49: 4 votes (REJOINED) ---- Episode 9 (spectators) RyanR678: 0 votes Trainiac: 0 votes ZenthicAnagramZ48: 0 votes Hexhammer: 1 vote Jafi: 1 vote Lukecraft2929: 1 vote Sonic49: 2 votes (ELIMINATED) ElectroBlaze: 4 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 9 votes Electro's last words: "Understandable have a nice day" Sonic's last words: "Welp" ---- Episode 10 (spectators) Hexhammer: 0 votes Lukecraft2929: 0 votes RyanR678: 1 vote ZenthicYoshi: 1 vote ZenthicAnagramZ48: 3 votes Jafi: 5 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 10 votes Jafi's last words: N/A ---- Episode 11 (contestants) LukeCraft2929: 0 votes RyanR678: 0 votes ZenthicAnagramZ48: 1 vote ZenthicYoshi: 2 votes Hexhammer: 4 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 7 votes Hex's last words: "See ya" ---- Episode 12 (spectators) ZenthicYoshi: 2 votes RyanR678: 7 votes ZenthicAnagramZ48: 8 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 17 votes David's last word: "Traitors" ---- Episode 13 (contestants) Trainiac: 0 votes ZenthicYoshi: 0 votes RyanR678: 1 vote Lukecraft2929: 4 votes (ELIMINATED) Luke's last words: "Thank you Zey for reopening signups, thanks to red dawn for sticking with me until I went my own way, and thanks to everyone who supported me along the way. It would of been good to win and get that prize, but this is behind me now. See you all in season 2!" Total: 5 votes ---- Episode 14 (Winners Choice) Winner: ZenthicYoshi Eliminated: RyanR678 Ender's last words: "I really had fun this season. Getting into the final 4 was not easy. But I did. I worked. But it all came to an end. Good luck, Tomorrow, Train, and Zey. I'll cheer you guys on til the end." ---- Episode 15 (contestants) Trainiac: 1 vote ZenthicYoshi: 3 votes TomorrowX: 6 votes (ELIMINATED) Total: 10 votes Tomorrow's last words: "meh" Total Votes Team Red Dawn: *3 elimanations, 2 contestant, 1 spectator *Contestant Votes: 20 *Spectator Votes: 7 Team Dominators: *4 elimanations, all spectator *Contestant Votes: 0 *Spectator Votes: 297 Rejoin: *Total Votes: 5 Merge: *Total Votes: 19 All votes cast: 348 Challenges *Episode 1: Beat Demon Pack 3 *Episode 2: Make a level 5 seconds or longer (with no overused song) and present it to Sway *Episode 3: Beat the Zenthic Pack *Episode 4: Make a gray themed easy demon (15 seconds at max) and present it to Tomorrow *Episode 5: Have 3 members on your team beat Zey's buff of Stereo Madness *Episode 6: Have your team make an easy demon layout (1 minute min) and present it to Sway, Train, and Zey *Episode 7: Beat the Sway Pack *Episode 8: Decorate the layout from episode 6 and present it to Zey *Episode 9: Beat Zey's buff of Back on Track *Episode 10: Make a demon (any diffuculty of demon) layout, but you can only use 0.5x and 2x speed. Present said demon to Tomorrow *Episode 11: Redo the challenge from episode 1 (minus the Lightning Road) at half opacity *Episode 12: Decorate the layout from episode 10 and present it to Tomorrow *Episode 13: Beat the Tomorrow Pack *Episode 14: Make a futuristic level at least 5 seconds long and present it to Tomorrow *Episode 15: Avoid elimination *Episode 16: Complete a 1N1N quiz made by David Notes 1. With Tomorrow hosting the Red Dawns' collab, he was granted MVP in (episode 2). 2. Even though Tomorrow was the first to beat EA v2, Zey gave MVP to Tomorrow, Luke, and Trainiac since they all beat it relatively close together (episode 3). 3. Sway was no longer enjoying 1N1N and he spam voted himself off, sparing Ender (episode 3). 4. Hexhammer and Hotball never voted in (episode 4). 5. Zey gave MVP to every Dominator who completed a level (episode 7). 6. Hotball1 quit and left the server (ironically saving Tomorrow) since his belief was that everybody voted for him. Thus, the elimination was cancelled (episode 7). 7. At the end of episode 8, Zey announced the merge and rejoin, officially ending all teams (episode 8) 8. Everybody with N/A was still in the game and ineligible for the rejoin (episode 8) 9. Zey decided that rejoin votes would subtract votes off of the total. (episode 9). 10. This episode featured a double elimination. (episode 9) 11. Trainiac and TomorrowX collabed on the layout contest. (episode 10) 12. Luke lost the challenge by a heart breaking 9%, getting 91% on Crescendo well before Tomorrow finished (episode 11) 13. Sonic was host for this period of time. (episodes 12-13) 14. Eliminated Contestant Elimination Time (episode 15)